Gone with the Wand
Gone with the Wand" is the sixty-seventh episode of Sofia the First. It premiered on March 4, 2016 and is the fifteenth episode of the third season. Plot Cedric is working in his workshop when Sofia comes in. Sofia has won a contest at school and the prize she won is an invitation to Merlin's castle. The invitation states that she's allowed to bring two guests and Sofia invites Cedric, to the sorcerer's joy. Cedric has always wanted to meet Merlin due to idolizing him. Suddenly, Cedric's sister, Cordelia the Conjurer, and her daughter Calista come in and remind Cedric that he is supposed to watch the latter. Calista is revealed to be going through a kleptomaniac stage where she takes things without asking, especially anything red. At first, Cedric fears he can't go meet Merlin until Sofia reminds him she can bring two guests. The trio arrives at Merlin's castle, Dragonhold. After going inside, they hear a voice coming from a mirror. The voice is revealed to be Merlin's. Merlin comes out and reveals it's a spell he's working on. Cedric goes gaga over meeting Merlin, who conjures up mushrooms. Calista sees a red hat and takes it, but Sofia and her Uncle Ceddy insist that she put it back. Merlin then gives them a magical tour of his castle. During the tour, Merlin shows them the Dragon Claw Wand, which he used to defeat his arch-enemy, Morgana the Evil Enchantress. The trio thank Merlin for the tour and leave. Sofia and Cedric both voice how happy they are until Calista reveals she took the Dragon Claw Wand, to their horror. Things get worse when Morgana appears and takes the Wand from Calista. Fortunately, she can't use it because Merlin put a protection charm on it that makes it so that only he can use it. Cedric tries to get the Wand back with a spell, but Morgana reflects his spell back at him and escapes. After Cedric is freed by his niece, the trio head to Morgana's castle, which is guarded by imps. After learning they're always hungry, Sofia comes up with the idea to use food to distract them and Calista conjures up cookies. The cookies distract the imps and the trio sneaks into the castle and finds it full of mirrors. Unfortunately, Calista sees a ruby and takes it, awakening a centaur who captures Cedric. Sofia and Calista head back to Dragonhold where the latter, at Sofia's urging, apologizes to Merlin. They sneak back into Morgana's castle with Merlin's mirror trick. They free Cedric and get the Dragon Claw Wand back. Merlin defeats Morgana and traps her in the mirror. Calista is given the red hat she wanted earlier and promises to ask for things she wants from now on. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Rachael MacFarlane as Cordelia the Conjuror *Catherine O'Hara as Morgana *Jeff Bennett as Merlin *Katie Zieff as Calista *Mick Wingert as Skinny Imp *Keith Ferguson as Centaur Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3